


【克山】A worm in the apple 虫果

by Rosemarin



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemarin/pseuds/Rosemarin
Summary: 山姆想要重返克里福德·昂格尔的冥滩。
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges & Clifford Unger, clifford Unger/sam porter bridges
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	【克山】A worm in the apple 虫果

**Author's Note:**

> CP：Cliff/Sam BT/Sam  
> Rating: R  
> Warming：触手，泌乳，大量流血描写，涉及游戏剧情剧透。故事接原作结局，文内设定遵循游戏内容。  
> 2.2W字一发完

【克山】A worm in the apple 虫果

CP：Cliff/Sam BT/Sam  
Rating: R  
Warming：触手，泌乳，大量流血描写，涉及游戏剧情剧透。故事接原作结局，文内设定遵循游戏内容。  
2.2W字一发完

Summary：山姆想要重返克里福德·昂格尔的冥滩。

人之所以伟大，是因为他是一座桥梁，而非目的。

0

他看见一个婴儿躺在沙滩上。

铅灰的海水卷着泡沫漫过他的脚背，他却感觉不到寒冷，只是注视着那个青紫色的小小身体，不再呼吸，不再眨眼，不再伸出小手与他的手指相贴。鲜血从婴儿腹部的洞口流出来，像另一条脐带，蜿蜒流向大海，与他相连。

那是我的孩子。他想，是我仅剩的全部。

“克利福，亲爱的，快过来。”

海的深处有人呼唤他的名字，声音温柔，似乎不知道正是这个男人亲手把自己沉入寂静的深海。徘徊于海底和另一个海岸的边界，她呼唤曾经的爱人与自己同行——尽管这样做毫无意义，海浪会冲走所有的记忆，把灵魂洗刷得崭新，好让它们进入新的肉体，到达另一处陆地。

无法回应，也不能回应。他没有转身，细细的红线在海水中飘荡，缠住他的脚腕，又在末端打一个死结。他怎么能走，他还没告诉那个小家伙他的名字叫什么，还没听到那一声“爸爸”，他怎么能走；

克利福德·昂格尔的一生，经历三次炮火纷飞的战场，刺刀和敌人没把他带走，却死在妻子的病床前，和他们未曾活过的儿子一起。

我恶贯满盈，我杀人如麻，我罪有应得，可我的宝宝，我亲爱的孩子不应该是这个结局。他抬起头，和冥滩上的女人对视，那身红裙子像血一样鲜亮。

“你的孩子将是我的孩子，你与他的连接将变成我与他的，他永远记得的是母亲而不是父亲……他将爱着的是我，不是你。”

她弯腰抱起婴儿，手指在肚脐上划过。鲜血停止流淌，于是那根红线也消散在海水间，他听到轻微的响声，有什么东西断开了，和这里分清了界限，永远离开了他。

“作为交换，你将忘却理智，永远不能前往彼岸，活在噩梦里，把对我的憎恨化为风暴，洗刷这片没有希望的陆地。”女人对他露出一个笑容，把手中的婴儿托在肩头；

“有什么东西离开，就有什么必须留下，这是冥滩的规则，克利福德·昂格尔，你愿意为他留下吗？”

他点点头，缓缓向后退，海水涌上来吞没了他的大腿和腰腹，无数只白骨的手掌在下面拉扯他的脚踝，那是他曾杀死的男人，女人和小孩，他没能拯救的家人和战友；女人的呼唤声已经远去，‘卡’走到了彼岸，于是他忘了她的模样她的名字——甚至忘了曾爱过她，它们此刻已回归了这片海洋。

但是他的宝宝，正在新母亲怀里啜泣，没有回头，看自己的父亲怎样注视着他，向无边的大海后退。

婴儿那双蓝色的眼睛始终只睁开一只，里面倒映着名为克利福的男人拥有怎样血腥罪恶的过去，斩断所有的连接站在悬崖边上；

一颗被虫蛀得千疮百孔的苹果，憎恨如同沥青，从每个孔洞流出来，从与他酷肖的眼睛里流出来。

“宝宝。”他轻声呼唤。

下一波海浪涌来，没过了男人的头顶。

1

洛克妮的终端机上接到了一条新邮件，在她劈里啪啦敲面前光屏的声音中可怜兮兮地吱了一声，生怕惹UCA这位唯一可以维护开罗尔网络的工程师抓狂。鉴于已经堆到墙角的终端机碎片，每收到一封总部的催命邮件就有一个倒霉鬼被抓来出气，检测到携带者心率飙高的AI犹豫再三，小心翼翼又‘叮’了一次。

“您有一封新邮件。”

“知道了知道了，最多给我十个小时，差三个节点就疏通了。”洛克妮抓起手边的马克杯喝了一大口，高纯度的咖啡苦得她抖了抖，“上帝，我们的新头儿怎么想的，为什么把整个网络的维护都甩给我们？就没有活的技术人员了吗？开罗尔浓度整体下降我能有什么办法……”

“嗯，没错，有这个功夫让你维持带宽不如让我再研究一下开罗尔晶体，我们的库存不多了，可现在还没找到再次捕获的办法，再这样下去网络全面崩溃只是时间问题。”她换了另一个声音继续小声嘟囔，当然是玛琳珍，她同生一体的亲姐妹。

她撇了一眼手环，准备同往常一样把催命邮件拖到垃圾箱，可当她扫到这封新邮件时，愣住了。

快到旧工作室来，不要告诉任何人。

这封邮件只有简单的一句话，发件人栏空白一片，看来对方并不想在网络上留下自己的私人信息。可她的手指在上面顿了顿，洛克妮露出一个笑容，把这封来路神秘的邮件彻底销毁。她隐约猜到是谁发来的，女人的第六感一向准确。

“你可真会给玛琳珍找麻烦……”

黑发女人低声抱怨着，还是从椅子上跳起来，伸手勾过了衣架上的防寒服，推开门跑进凛冽的风雪中。

她推开尘封已久的工作室，发现里面依旧漆黑一片，两个多月前离开时没来及完成的武器还躺在工作台上。她用手指轻轻拂过，指尖上抹了一层浮灰；风从雪山上吹来，清新而寒冷，驱散了室内污浊的空气，轻轻拨动门口垂挂的风铃，那些铁皮做的小玩意，章鱼，海星和贝壳又开始叮当作响，而她的孩子，她的作品已经离开她很久了。

工作室的电源也连接着网络，她没有按开关，接着门口透进来的雪光慢慢走进工作室，绕过沉默的机械臂和雪地车，向内部摸索。

“……山姆？”

她低声呼喊他的名字，她知道是他，不久前销毁了所有信息，带着BB-28到火葬场销毁的路上神秘失踪的男人，拯救了整个美国的无名英雄，选择用这样的方式消失在人们的视线中，她不知道其中的缘由，但她和玛琳珍一直希望能再次见到山姆，他们之间的连接还没有消失。

“山姆？是你吗？我是玛玛，我来了。”

洛克妮心中开始浮现不好的设想，万一他受了重伤已经昏迷，或者被困在雪地里……正当她胡思乱想的时候，从不远处的黑暗里传来一声婴儿细细的啼哭。

“我在这里……”

男人肩上的奥卓德克亮起来，蓝色的辉光照亮了堆满纸箱的墙角，玛琳珍看到失踪一个星期的山姆正蜷缩在那里，怀里抱着一团小小的包裹。

“山姆，你还好吗？这一个星期你都去了哪？为什么没和我们联系？”

她快步走过去，在男人面前蹲下，伸出手想要触碰他额头上明显的淤青，却想起了山姆的怪癖在半路上停下，他却主动前倾，把额头贴上她的手指，闭上眼睛。玛琳珍看到男人眼下浓重的青紫和被冻得紫红的耳尖，便知道了他是怎样来到这里。

“……洛饿了，可我没有什么给他吃的，我……我不知道如何照顾一个真正的婴儿，我猜你应该知道，玛玛，帮帮我好吗？”

这是玛琳珍才注意到他怀中蠕动的布包，山姆把它递过来，她看到里面裹着一个粉红的婴儿，因为饿的久了已经没力气嚎啕大哭，只是流着眼泪嘬自己的小指头。她在不久前见过这个小东西，不过那时隔着育婴舱。洛的肚皮上还连着灰绿的脐带。

“洛？怎么会……？”

她轻轻摇晃怀中的婴孩，从玛琳珍那里传来的强烈母性本能让她迅速喜欢上了这个孩子，而作为任何一个母亲，看到婴儿被饿成这个样子都无法忍受，她本想好好教训面前这个罪魁祸首，然后把事情的来龙去脉搞个清楚。

可她的诘问没能说出口——山姆把洛交给她后就低下头，进入了深沉的睡眠。为了翻越雪山来到这里，他已经36个小时没有休息了。

混沌的梦境，山姆知道自己正在做梦，他当然记得这个场景，无论是从BB的记忆中还是自己的记忆中都看到了无数次。

他隔着摇曳的气泡和浑浊的液体看见那个男人的脸，有时忧愁，有时喜悦，他看到那双蓝色的眼睛，在另一些梦境里它们流下黑色的泪水。他张开自己的小手想要贴上男人的大手，却只触到了冰冷的舱壁；

他闻到血腥的味道，男人把小小的婴儿放到自己手中，用颤抖的手抹掉自己眼角的泪水，那双眼睛依旧温柔地看着他，和他在育婴舱中看到的别无二致——那个人一直都是这么看着他。

不同于营养液的温暖将他包裹，他下意识回抱面前的男人，听到下一秒的枪响。

山姆睁开眼睛，猛地从担架上坐起来，大口喘着粗气。他下意识摸了摸胸前，并没有摸到软软的襁褓，巨大的恐慌涌上心头，他忍着双腿的酸痛翻身下地，又被地上的机械臂绊倒。

“你终于醒了，我正准备给你挂营养液，免得你在睡梦中饿死。”

换回了工作服的女机械师走到他身边，看到面前一团糟的景象叹了口气，“我真的不指望你能把自己照顾好，何况是洛。”她把男人从电线中解出来，扶着他坐到担架上。

“洛怎么样了？她现在在哪？”山姆终于想起来自己来到这里是为了把饿到不行的孩子交给她。

“她吃饱了，整整喝空了一瓶奶粉。”玛琳珍没忍住翻了个白眼，“你怎么会让他饿成这样？”

“我没有东西可以喂她，亡人只是告诉我可以把她从育婴舱里取出来，怎么照顾婴儿却没告诉我半个字。”山姆摊了摊手，“我又不能把隐生虫喂给她，洛甚至还没长牙！”

“算了，算了，你们这群男人都一样……”玛琳珍翻了第二个白眼，“幸好他刚从BB变为正常婴儿，对食物的需求比普通婴儿低得多，不然我到这也来不及了。”她指了指工作室另一端挂着的摇篮，“她现在睡着了……没想到这张床还能派上用场。”

“谢谢……谢谢你为我们做的一切。”山姆不知道怎么安慰突然低落的机械师，揭别人旧伤疤总不是件好事。

“先别忙着谢我，你还没告诉我这一周都发生了什么，为什么洛会到外面来？”玛琳珍死死盯住山姆的眼睛，“如果不说实话就别想从我这里带走一勺奶粉！”

十分钟后，她得知了这个巨大的秘密，山姆讲述完后，她很久都没有说话。

“哇哦……看来我们每个人都有一段沉重的过去。”她叹了口气，拍了拍山姆的肩膀，“你已经做的很好了，他会为你骄傲的。”

“嗯，我知道。”山姆没想继续在这个话题上纠缠太久，“我会照顾好洛，让他自由快乐的长大。”

“所以你烧掉了布里吉斯的手环……但你接下来打算怎么办？你现在带着这么一个小家伙，肯定不能像你之前那样凑活着过了，说实话，布里吉斯虽然是个混蛋组织……哦，我就是发发牢骚，硬汉快把我逼疯了，但它至少能保障你们的安全，而且还有我们，不是吗？”玛琳珍担忧地看着自己的同伴，在得知了这些秘密后她完全理解了山姆为什么要把洛取出来，然后几乎横跨UCA来到这里；

他想给予洛自己曾经失去的一个家。

“我还没想好……玛琳珍，我们只想努力活下去，至于布里吉斯，我暂时还没找到回去的理由。”男人抬起眼，扫过天花板上的风铃，“……有时候我们并没有那么容易和过去和解。”

玛琳珍发出一声叹息，虽然这具身体属于洛克妮，可她记得这里的一切，包括墙上爬过的小黑手印，她没能留住那孩子的‘赫’，所以在她灵魂消散的时候只有晶体的碎屑，什么也没留下。

可是山姆……他面对的可能是不同的情况。

她犹豫着要不要把从心人那里得到的消息告诉山姆，毕竟除了亚美莉，从来没人办到这件事，何况现在亚美莉的冥滩已经关闭，想要迈出第一步几乎遥不可及……就在她正纠结的时候，山姆突然开口，语气像活吞了一窝隐生虫；

“玛玛……无意冒犯，我只是非常困扰……我身体上的一些变化，但我没办法找任何一个医生……”他的脸颊和耳朵以肉眼可见的速度红了起来，“你曾经做过母亲，应该能帮我解释一下……”他拉开外套拉链，把自己的无袖背心推到胸口，露出已经发红的大片皮肤；

“为什么该死的我的胸部又疼又涨？”

“哇哦。”玛琳珍眨眨眼睛，“我差点因为你要耍流氓就电翻你了，看来你确实出了点问题。”她从腰间掏出维修用的放大镜，“你不介意吧？”

有团火焰在山姆的脸上烧，他闭上眼睛点了点头，任凭机械师凑近自己的胸口仔细观察；

“嗯……看起来确实很糟糕，又红又肿，从痕迹上看也有腺体增生……你猜的没错，山姆，来找我是对的。”玛琳珍叹了口气，“我猜亡人也没有告诉你长时间和BB连接对身体会造成的影响吧？”

“……什么？”山姆放下衣服，布料和胸口之间的摩擦让他忍不住抽了口气。

“女性在正常孕育生命的时候会分泌很多激素……有些通过脐带传输给婴儿，更多的作用于母体，确保她们更好地从孕期过渡到哺乳期，相关的腺体变得发达，乳房也开始发涨……这些激素的分泌受婴儿刺激，而你又长时间和BB通过人工装置相连……”她平静地向面前的男人解释一个完全不能接受的现实；

“……你体内的雌性激素水平过高，它改变了腺体构造，也就是说，你的身体已经准备好泌乳了。”她摊了摊手，“这就是一切的解释。”

玛琳珍看着面前完全呆滞的山姆，在心里偷偷笑了一会，决定不再接着欺负这个可怜的男人，“不过别担心，这并不代表你变成了一个女人，洛已经变成正常婴儿了，她与你的生理连接正慢慢减弱，所以你的激素水平会逐渐回落，这只是暂时的。”

“所所所……所以说会有奶水从这里流出来吗……？哦我的天啊，该死的亡人，我一定要让你全身百分百都换新零件！”山姆颤抖地说出这句话，泪水开始从眼眶里漫出来，“我没想哭的……我到底是怎么了？”他把脸埋在手里，崩溃地颤抖着。

“在这段时间你的情绪也更容易失控，别担心，山姆，一切都会变得正常的，我们都习惯在开罗尔物质里流泪了不是吗？”玛琳珍拍拍他的肩膀，“如果实在难受的话就让洛帮帮你，我猜她很乐意帮忙。”

“求你别说了……”山姆从手掌里传来低声的啜泣，“这太……超过了……”

玛琳珍一直等到山姆恢复平静，才把他领到洛的摇篮前，小家伙正躺在毛毯里沉睡，不时发出满足的哼哼，山姆轻轻抱起她，放在自己胸前。洛被突如其来的动静吵醒了，攥起小拳头，咧开嘴巴就要哭号，山姆以往只需要摇动育婴舱就能解决，可现在不得不笨拙地晃动臂弯；

小小的洛在他怀中不安地扭动着，于是他轻轻哼起那首歌，就像克利福曾经哄他入睡一样。

他看着怀中挂着泪痕的小脸，没有注意到身边的玛琳珍用奇怪的眼神看着自己，不存在的本能让他下意识地绕着摇篮打转，抱着怀里的洛摇晃。

终于怀里的小东西再次闭上眼睛停下哭闹，山姆松了口气，把她放回摇篮里。玛琳珍扯了扯他的袖子，示意他到工作室的另一边去。

“……山姆，我有一件事要告诉你。”

她看着面前人的蓝色眼睛，正是这双眼睛里刚才盛满的情绪打动了她的心，作为母亲的心。山姆没有意识到自己在哼唱那首摇篮曲时流露出的情绪，它们藏在他的眼睛里，玛琳珍看得清楚，那么的悲伤又温柔，他在那时一定想起了谁——

“亡人告诉我他们发现了克利福德·昂格尔的遗体。”

“……什么？你说什么？”山姆的眼睛睁大了，他提高了音量，又在下一秒捂住自己嘴巴，洛还在睡觉。

“具体信息我也不是很清楚，似乎是在总部底层的冷藏室里发现的，如果你想知道更多，可以到亡人那里一趟。”

一簇光亮在山姆的眼睛里跳耀，他当然知道这意味着什么，他们都清楚，所有亡者的‘赫’都因为会导致虚空噬灭被处理，而保留下来则意味着……他看向玛琳珍，对方拉住他剧烈颤抖的手臂。

“去找他吧。”她说。

2

潜入布里吉斯总部并不是一件容易事，可他已经来过这里无数次，闭着眼睛都能避开扫描仪。新总统上任后这里多了不少人员，伪装成其中的一位也没费什么功夫，比起他在米尔人基地干过的好事属实微不足道，山姆把被打晕的一位职员藏进储藏室，自己带着手环刷进了亡人的套间，藏在淋浴室里——哦，他也没想那么斤斤计较。

刚开完会的科学家回来脱掉衣服，拉开洗浴间的门，就被另一只手压着脖子拖进来，咣当一声门被带上，喷出的冷水浇了他一头一脸。

“哦，山姆！我以为你不会记仇，上次是形势所迫……”他抖了抖，被面前人逼到墙角。

“这次也是形势所迫，”山姆磨了磨牙，还是把开关扳到了热水，氤氲的水蒸气盖住了两人的身形，“是玛玛让我来找你的，你找到了克利福的尸体对吗？”

“果然……”科研专家揉了揉鼻子，露出了然的笑容，“我知道你一定会回来。”

由首席研究员带路，山姆进入底层的冷藏室并没有受到什么阻拦，推开最后一间防弹保险门，白雾从里面涌出来，沾在他们的隔温服上就结成了细密的冰霜。

“这里原本是储存应急情况下的药品和食物，自我们搬迁了新总部之后就再没有打开了，前几天我做实验突然用完了一些激素，想起这里，就来找找有没有库存，”亡人带着他走到一排排货架的深处，这里是一面黑色的墙，冰花在上面爬满了怪异的纹路。

“结果我在这里发现了他。”

亡人拉动墙上一个不起眼的把手，一个抽屉被他拉了出来，山姆眨眨眼睛，他根本没看见墙上有任何的接缝，这个死胖子眼睛真的尖。

“克利福德·昂格尔，这里有他的身份卡片，在死亡搁浅之前一直被作为秘密货物冷冻在这里，我查询系统之前的备份数据，找到了关于这件货物的使用信息……”

山姆没听见同伴的滔滔不绝，慢慢地向里面躺着的人伸出手，冰霜覆在他记忆中看到的脸上，令这个男人永远停留在死去的时间，他沿着沾有血迹的侧脸一路摸索，触到亡者浅金色的头发，然后是紧闭的双眼；他知道那是一双多么漂亮的蓝眼睛。

他接着摸到坚硬的嘴唇，这里本该柔软温暖，为他唱起那首歌……泪水又从眼眶里冒出来，滴在面罩上，慢慢结成冰霜，阻挡了他的视线，让他没能看到尸体腹部狼藉的弹口。

“克利福……”

他的声音被闷在面罩里，重重敲击他的耳膜，亡人拍拍他的肩膀，把卡片上最后的记录读给他听；

“最初的BB从冥滩返回后身体状况一直不稳定，似乎并没有完成地跨过生死的边界，总统命令保存犯人的尸体，当婴儿因为过于靠近冥滩边缘而哭闹不止时，把他放在尸体旁边。奇怪的是，婴儿很快就会停止哭闹，在尸体身边睡着，各项体征也恢复正常，这样的情况一直持续到婴儿满两周岁……”

“这个最初的BB是谁？为什么会有能跨过生死的桥婴？”读完这张卡片后亡人皱起了眉头，“总统和克利福又是什么关系？”

“我可以回答你这些问题。”山姆低声说，“但你要先帮我联系上心人，我也有问题要问他。”

在亡人的私人套间里，山姆接通了心人实验室的终端。

“你好啊山姆，好久不见。”带着起搏器的男人向他挥了挥手，“我正好刚回来，我们还有二十一……呃，二十分钟零十秒可以聊一聊。”

“你还可以到达冥滩？”山姆皱起眉，“亚美莉已经把所有的冥滩入口都关闭了……”

“你说的没错，亚美莉，不，冥滩的主人是把所有入口关闭了，但冥滩本身不会消失，依然可以通过正常途径进入自己的那个，”他指了指胸前的起搏器，“‘濒死’状态。而像你和芙拉吉尔那样通过‘连接’的事物直接进入他人的冥滩是受限制的，换句话说，所有人的冥滩界限又明显了，这也是现实中开罗尔物质浓度不断下降的原因。”

“那你怎么寻找你的家人？既然你不能进入每个人的冥滩。”

“不不，山姆，我只是说我们不能‘直接’进入他人的冥滩，但你还是可以通过自己的冥滩进入别人的，你是杜姆斯体质，也就是遣返者，可以在生死边界往返的人，我记得你和我描述过在海底顺着发亮的纽带就能重返人间，你看到发亮的那条连着自己对不对？”

“没错，我总能顺着那条脐带回去。”山姆点点头。

“然后你还看到了其他人的纽带，对吗？它们没有发光，但还能被看见。”心人继续说下去，“我们的冥滩虽然没能连成一片，但我们的连接仍然存在，所以我想，只要我能找到这个固定这个连接的‘锚’，是不是就能顺着他们的纽带到达他们的冥滩？或许他们的‘卡’正等着我，等着我和他们一起走呢……”

“……我以为你已经向新生活迈出第一步了。”

“总有人不愿意前进，山姆，总有人……或许活在过去是更好的选择，我没有勇气……忘记他们，然后重新开始我的生命，因为他们就是我生命的一部分！”

从投影里传出了滴滴的提示音，提醒男人还有一分钟就要回到他没有终点的寻找中，心人叹了口气，对面前迷茫的人说出最后一段话；

“他们是我的归宿……山姆，我不是因为他们而一次次死去，而是因为他们才能一次次回来。”

“如果你能明白我说的话，就来找我吧……”

通话被切断了，而心人最后的那句话还在他脑海中回响，山姆想起在前往火葬场那天自己对芙拉吉尔说过的话；

他是一个没有归宿的人，即使在布里吉斯的每个节点都有自己的房间，可他仍感觉自己是如此的寂寞，如同走在荒郊野岭，没有一个地方等着他回去……没有什么人等着他回去。

而那些连接……经由他自己串联起来的那些人，他们都有自己的生活，自己不过是他们的网中细细的一根线。山姆发现自己只是无数根线连起来的一个点，经历了这么多，他还是没能织成自己的那张网。

往前走……认识新的人，开始新生活……哪那么容易。他连自己的过去都才刚刚知晓，那个男人为他付出了自己的一切，他怎么能轻轻松松忘掉，然后开始等待下一个明天？山姆强迫自己记得克利福，唯恐遗忘他，对他而言，克利福给了他两次生命，可他若想活下去，将来非淡忘克利福不可。

那么，他为什么要回来？

因为这是他第一次看到克利福的地方，是他最后失去克利福的地方，也是他再次看到克利福的地方。

他有所不知，但他已经开始寻觅；

山姆为何自信能找回克利福？

他只知道自己非找到不可，他相信自己找得到，因为他非找到不可。

可是，去冥滩的路那么远，谁也不知道克利福的‘卡’是否还在那里，他不会一无所获吗？

千万别对山姆说这些话，他听不进去，他不敢听。该死的未来，让芙拉吉尔和那些人们去拥抱未来吧。让玛琳珍留在过去吧，山姆只死守着现在，他必须找到克利福的时候就是现在，现在他必须去爱，必须活下去。

“我还来得及给你讲个故事，老兄，”山姆转向身旁的亡人，泪水缓缓流过他的面颊，“马上我就要出远门了。”

3

他拉上尸体袋的拉链，贴好最后一根密封条，制冷系统开始运作，冷气充盈袋子里的每个角落。

他半跪在地，亡人帮他把袋子放在后背，用绳索捆好，又绕过他的前胸。然后这位知晓秘密之人后退几步，看着自己的友人，把眼镜取下来抹了抹眼角。

“如果你决定开始新生活……火葬场的路你知道。”

“你知道我不会。”山姆站起来，把带子又紧了紧，“我这辈子都不想再去那个地方了。”

“我背上的人……克利福，还有洛，就是我生活的全部，现在我要把它变得完整。”

他向亡人挥挥手，面前的大门缓缓升起，露出绿色的旷野与群山，不远处传来鸟儿的啾鸣。他向光亮处走去。

山间的小路泥泞又崎岖，他背着克利福深一脚浅一脚地走着，泥水溅在他的鞋帮和裤脚。

“你可真不轻。”他和背上的尸体说话，和自己说话，在一个人的旅途中就当是解闷。

“你说要带我看看外面的世界，结果我一个人从东海岸走到西海岸，现在又要背着你再走一遍。”他把身后的人往上颠了颠，翻过另一个山头，有一条缆车通到山脚，可他不能使用，这样会接入网络，于是山姆选了另一条平坦的路慢慢向下溜。

“这些设施都是我建的……”他顿了顿，“是布里吉斯打印的，可材料是我搜集的，我跑了很多营地，把那群快递疯子的物资桶全搬空了……之前我早就想这么干了。”

“刚认识芙拉吉尔的时候，看见她吃虫子我还吓了一跳，后来慢慢也开始捉它们吃，口感是一如既往的糟糕……为什么她那么喜欢吃那种东西，就像零食一样？”

“我在这里遇到过很多BT，雨又下的大，我在一块石头下面躲了很久等雨停，饿的只能吃蘑菇……不，我不想想起那些蘑菇怎么来的。”

他一直说，一直说，仿佛要把之前所有没说的话都说完，那些认为山姆不善言辞的人们看到这一幕肯定会大吃一惊——一个背着尸体的快递员正滔滔不绝地说着什么，从他小时候第一次见到冥滩，到最近洛躺在他的怀里打喷嚏，听起来就像一个十足的疯子。

可是没人看到，也没人听到。他走过荒无人烟的群山，淌过小溪与激流，在齐膝深的雪中跋涉，他一直在和克利福说话，给他讲他错过的自己孩子的人生；

自己是如何长大，就像一颗果实在秋天成熟。

终于，他翻过最后一座雪山，那栋漆黑的建筑在雪中露出一角。抱着婴儿的女人站在门口迎接他。

“我把洛带来了，她很想你，刚才一直在哭。”

玛琳珍把孩子放到他怀里，山姆感到前胸传来隐隐的疼痛，他几乎忘了这个令人恼怒的变化，直到饥饿的洛再次提醒他。小家伙扭动着身体在他胸前蹭来蹭去，他用手指轻轻擦去小脸上的泪痕。

“帮我把克利福放下来，我一会儿就去心人那里。”他和玛琳珍一起把背后的袋子放在担架上，然后抱起洛走进另一个房间。他确实需要解决这个问题，一些液体已经打湿了他的衣服。

“哦，上帝，真希望我能忘掉这一幕。”

山姆撩起自己的上衣，米白色的液体就顺着皮肤向下流淌，奶香和腥甜混合在一起充斥这个小小的房间。他感到自己的前胸像是被人塞了一对气球，正缓慢而坚定地吹涨起来，当然就外形来看并没有什么变化，但他知道有什么不一样了。

抱起正在扭动的洛，山姆闭上眼缓缓把她凑近令自己烦躁不已的那一点。婴儿的嘴唇和舌头软的像布丁，没长牙齿的牙槽磨过红肿发涨的地方，电流就从脊椎一路上行。他想起自己运过的那么多箱催产素，那些喜悦剂，它们确实能带来愉悦和快乐，在他的双腿上绑了云朵。

洛吸空了这一边，他又把她换到另一边，乳汁打湿了他的胸口，又顺着腹部肌肉的纹路流进裤腰，他从没受过这样的刺激，早早就鼓起了一块，现在他只希望这里有私人的淋浴室让他之后解决个人问题。

“你能不能别再咬我了，我知道把你一个人扔在那是我不对，但你也适可而止一点。”

山姆红着脸把胸前的婴儿拉开，发出一声响亮的‘啵’，吃饱的小家伙咂咂嘴，打了个哈欠就想睡觉。在心里骂了一万遍死胖子，山姆把他重新裹回小毯子里，抱着她回到了实验室的走廊。

“当个妈妈怎么样？”洛克妮接过婴儿，向他挑了挑眉。

山姆装作自己什么也没听见，从她身边走过去。

在他推门进去的时候心人正躺在治疗椅上，旁边的显示屏上的倒计时刚刚跳进一分钟。于是山姆坐在旁边的椅子上，等待找寻者再次回到生的岸边。

蜂鸣声响起，椅子上的人猛地弹起来，睁开眼睛，把手边的沙漏敲了一下，金色的晶体又开始慢慢滑下。“探访218907次，未找到目标。”他看到椅子上坐着的身影，露出一个笑容；

“你果然来这里了，山姆。”他向面前人伸出手，而山姆在他意识到要缩回手时拉住了他的。

“我明白你说的话，谢谢你。”他看到一点光芒在心人眼中一闪而过，“所以我来这里，希望你能给我一些帮助。”

“我知道，从看到你带来的是什么时我就知道，我想你应该不介意亡人和玛琳珍他们告诉了我这一切？”

科学家带他走到一边的担架前，揭开胶布，拉下拉链，冷气从裂口逸散，露出男人青白的脸颊和脖颈。

“当然，这也算不上什么秘密，我迟早要面对这些。”山姆点点头，用手指拂过克利福的鬓角，把一撮乱发梳回原来的位置，“我把他的‘赫’带过来，如果我再找回他的‘卡’，是不是就能把他从冥滩上带回来？”他急切地盯着心人，眼中的火焰煌煌发亮。

“理论上来说，是的。”科学家颔首，“但是像你这样的遣返者个例太少，而你自己又是唯一达成这个奇迹的产物。你死而复生是因为冥滩之主把你带了回来，而谁为你的生付出了什么代价？你又要为克利福的生付出什么代价？这些问题的答案没人知道。”

“最坏的结果是你永远被困在自己的冥滩，或者是克利福的冥滩，再也无法回来。”心人推了眼镜，“即使这样你也愿意尝试吗？”

“如果你能为你的家人死上十几万次，那我又有什么理由做不到这些？”山姆扯出一个苦笑，“总有一些事值得你不惜代价。”

“你和我是一样的人。“科学家拍了拍他的肩膀，“可你的希望比我要大多了。”

“要进入克利福的冥滩，首先要先进入你自己的，这对于遣返者来说并不难，只需要停止身体机能就行了，当你找到了你想要的，就像原来那样从海底回来。”

“问题在于你怎么进入他的冥滩。”心人在光屏上画了简单的示意图，“你在自己的冥滩上潜入海底，找到你和克利福的联系——那根纽带，然后顺着它向上，向上，或许会回到他的冥滩的某一段。你可能会看到他，像之前那几次卷入风暴中一样，但你必须找到真实的冥滩，克利福真实的‘卡’就在那里，把它带回来。”

他顿了顿，“当然，这是我们设想的最好结果，有可能他的‘卡’早就到了彼岸，或许他不再认识你，把你的灵魂杀死，在冥滩战场你也会受伤不是吗？如果那样你就永远回不来了。”

“我知道，但我必须要去，我知道他还在那里……”山姆闭上眼睛，在记忆的更早以前，他看到有个男人站在海浪里，他一度认为这是自己诡异梦境的一个，但这一切皆为真实。

“这次和上次不同，你的BB已经不能再感知开罗尔物质，所以你的危险会成倍增加，奥卓德克也帮不上你什么忙，一切都要靠你自己。山姆，要小心，克利福的意识取决于他所在的冥滩，他不会认出你是他的孩子，但为了让他找到你，你还是要带上育婴舱……和洛。”

“我还要带上洛？”山姆皱了皱眉，“我不想把她也牵扯进来，这太危险了。”

“恐怕你不得不，他一直把洛当成自己丢失的孩子，所以才会找到你，而且这孩子的体质和你一样，作为曾经的布里吉婴，她也是连接克利福和你的‘锚’，别担心，至少在育婴舱里她不需要进食，时间在冥滩上没有意义。”

“如果一定要这样的话，我会尽全力保护好他。”山姆点点头，“我们什么时候开始？”

“只要你们准备好了，我会带你们过去，只是微弱的电流刺激心脏，不会很痛苦。”

在走廊上山姆看到了一直站在门口的洛克妮，怀里拿着新的育婴舱和探测器，“我对它重新做了设计，能够更好地适应普通婴儿，奥德卓克虽然不能探测BT，但它的扫描功能比以前更完善了，你可以用它实现高强度照明。”她把手里的东西递给山姆，给了他一个拥抱，“要小心，你们一定要一起回来。”

“一起回来。”山姆揽住她的肩膀，低声重复。

“洛，对不起，你又得先回到育婴舱里了，”他把婴儿的小手放在手里摩挲，“我需要你，像以前一样需要你，你能把我带到他身边。我会保护你，用我的生命，从此以后我们永不分离。我保证这是最后一次，带我去找克利福，好吗？”

小家伙对他露出一个甜甜的笑容，吐出一串泡泡。

“我就当是你答应我了好不好？”山姆亲亲她的小手，把她递给身边的洛克妮，“我们准备好了。”

“我需要你躺在这里，拉住克利福的手，想象自己的冥滩。”心人把几个电极贴在他的胸前，又把育婴舱卡在山姆腹部的卡扣上，洛在里边转了个圈，把小手贴上舱壁。“你还没对营养液感到陌生，太好了，这个装置会把你和山姆的血氧浓度相连，他的呼吸将变成你的一部分。”

山姆穿好了全套装备，在克利福旁边的一张担架上躺下，握住克利福垂落的手，像是攥了一块冰，他把每根手指挤进这只手僵硬的指缝，和它手指相扣，像是打了一个死结。

“我们会找到你。”他低声说。

心人扳下了开关，电流如同小蛇一样在他的心脏中穿行，山姆感到全身酥麻，黑暗把他包拢，拖进无边的意识海洋。

4

婴儿的啼哭声透过遥远的海水将他唤醒。

山姆睁开眼睛，浑浊的海水正沿狭长的海岸线向他们涌来，他抽了抽鼻子，从脸上扯下一个已经腐烂的螃蟹壳，远远甩回海里。

怀中的洛还在育婴舱里扭动，他把小小的舱体解下来，不再像以往那样笨拙的摇动，而是把它小心抱在臂弯里轻轻摇晃。“嘘——好了好了，我们到了……”他抬头环视自己所处的冥滩，内心深处还抱有自己都没察觉的期待；那个女人是否还留在这里？

但四周只传来海浪一遍遍涌上海岸发出的枯燥声响，远处的荒滩和草丘也沉默。

他露出一个苦笑，抱着洛慢慢从沙滩上爬起来，身边依旧有形态各异的生物被海水冲上岸边，永远停留在生与死的边界，不可能再回到海洋，也不可能爬上陆地。山姆从一条逆戟鲸的尸体旁走过，一直走到海水的更深处。从他身后隐约传来一声爆炸，红色的血与肉劈里啪啦落在海面上，像是下一场雨。

冥海之水浑浊又寒冷，山姆屏住呼吸划动四肢，无数条黑色的纽带在海水中飘动，一头连着海底，一头连着海面，像是茂密的马尾藻森林。他看见了其中金色的那条，和另一个自己相连，他曾无数次地通过这条脐带返回人间，但现在他必须远离它，还不到回家的时候。

他继续向前游，发现生出纽带的不仅仅是遣返者的‘赫’，各式各样的东西都可以成为那个‘锚’，他看到一张旧相片，上面女人的面庞变得灰白一片；

一把手枪，里面的子弹早就打空；

一个残破的娃娃，向他眨着一只眼睛。

他甚至看到了那个捕梦网，向上摇曳的纽带可以通往亚美莉的冥滩吗？他不愿去想，也不敢去想，匆匆从它身边游过。

固定克利福的锚是什么？

他向前游动，一块黑色的铭牌在水中漂浮，他当然认得这个，曾经两次带他从风暴中心返回。一根黑色纽带通过它延伸到上方朦胧的海面，山姆抓住它，上面的焦油糊住了那个名字，他把它轻轻贴上唇边。

5

他在炮火纷飞的战场醒来，一颗榴弹擦着他的头顶飞过，落在远处的壕沟里，炸出一片惨叫。

肩头的奥德卓克早就立起来，发疯般的四处乱转，山姆环视四周，认出这是他第一次到过的战场，也是第一次遇到克利福的地方。随手扯过脚边尸体上的步枪，他绕进另一端的壕沟，沉重的脚步声从战场的另一侧传来，又好像响在他的耳边。

“宝宝，宝宝，亲爱的……”

轻柔的呼唤仿佛幽灵，在硝烟中穿行，他跳过一条又一条壕沟，坦克碾过铁丝网咯吱作响，每一颗炮弹落地就炸出一朵肉与土的花。

山姆看到一些躲在废墟中的士兵，大多有张尚且稚嫩的小脸，下巴还有青色的绒毛，正流着眼泪向上帝祷告，嘴里喃喃着一些人的名字，也许是父母，也许是等他回去的姑娘，而这些联系早已被战火斩断。

一颗手榴弹被扔在他脚边，旋转着冒出吱吱黄烟，像海水一般沿着坑底蔓延，那些孩子们哭嚎着，纷纷用手掐住喉咙，大片的皮肤从血肉上剥离。

山姆抬起眼，看到全副武装的克利福正站在坑壕的边缘，怀中的洛开始不安地哭闹。山姆张开嘴想要喊他的名字，可黄色的浓雾已经漫到了他的鼻尖。他开始剧烈地咳嗽，流泪，然后眼前漆黑一片。

毒气钻进他的鼻子，像凝胶般堵塞所有的通道。对氧气的渴求让他开始咳嗽，呕吐，喷出大量黑色的焦油。山姆费劲睁开眼睛，发现一条焦油结成的触手已经黏上了胸前的育婴舱。

“给我放开！”他用力把这条东西撕下来，把双臂护在腹部，可新的一群又从脚下的烂泥塘里冒出来，缠住他的脚踝把他拉倒在地。一只黑色的手从污泥中伸出，扣住他的手腕想要把它从育婴舱上拉开，可山姆咬着牙，不松手，最后被逼急了，干脆一口咬在这只手上，糊了一嘴的焦油。

身旁的黑泥开始像一锅煮沸的热油，咕噜咕噜冒着泡，似乎是被这个不按常理出牌的猎物激怒了，更多的触手从泥潭里钻出来，缠住他的小腿，向上延伸，把他像个大钟一样倒吊起来。

那只黑手以下的部分慢慢从焦油里钻出来，男人的胳膊与臂膀，然后是糊满黑水的脑袋，淋漓的液体流过他的胸膛他的后背，最后隐没在腰间的阴影和腹部的伤疤里。山姆看得清楚，虽然那一块闪着金色的光亮，可依旧是一片狰狞的十字伤疤，像是有人生生从中挖出了什么东西，又匆匆把它缝好；

“克利福……”

山姆喊他的名字，试图唤醒这个男人的神智，可克利福没有亮光的瞳仁盯着他，冷漠又残忍，像是看着那些士兵的尸骸，那些生命对他无关紧要，他和他的部队已经杀死了无数这样的人，不差面前这一个。他盯着从山姆臂弯中露出来的淡黄色一角，眯起了眼睛。

“把我的孩子还给我。”

他一挥手，就有两条粗壮的触手从泥潭里钻出，缠上山姆的手臂试图把他拉开，可山姆弓起背，把怀中的育婴舱压得更深，黑蛇在他的手腕上留下深深的痕迹，它们遇到空气迅速地转为紫红色，像另一对沉重的拷环。

“不……我不会把洛给你……”

他涨红了脸，在空中蜷成一只虾米，用另一条空着的腿狠狠踹向面前的黑蛇，它们像遇到火焰般嘶嘶退后——缝制反光条的丝线沾了他的血，玛琳珍总会料到各种意想不到的用途。山姆松了一口气，可下一秒就倒吸了一口凉气，缠住他脚腕的触手突然松开，他毫无防备地从空中坠落，砸向下方的焦油滩。

“啧。”

克利福不耐烦地咂舌，身前的焦油炸开一朵花，黑色的液滴飞到空中就结成一张大网，把坠落的男人和婴儿兜头网住，更多的黑蛇缓缓升向空中，从网眼钻进去，贴近不断挣动的猎物，像一只只灵活的手，解开他靴子上的搭扣，剩下的沿着裤缝一路向上，挤进布料与皮肤的小小缝隙。它们似乎理解了山姆身上的衣服涂有令它们不能靠近的东西，于是纷纷扭动着撕扯这些讨厌的包装，试图把里面的男人剥出来。

山姆在网里滚来滚去，试图摆脱浑身爬满的黑蛇，可身上的网缠得太紧，他只能把双臂更紧地护住怀里的洛，任凭这些东西在自己身上爬来爬去。

“把宝宝还给我……”

克利福似乎等的不耐烦了，那些黑蛇发狂般扭动起来，长出尖牙与鳞片，撕扯山姆身上的衣服，更多的碎屑纷纷扬扬落下，露出男人裸露的双腿。蛇群沿着皮肤从脚踝向上游走，又变成一只只黑色的手，按在山姆的皮肤上就留下一个鲜明的掌印，原本只有一处痕迹的大腿上现在盖满了小小的手掌，它们潮湿又寒冷，把皮肤上所有的热气都吸走。

“不，不！”

山姆徒劳地蹬动双腿，却无法阻止它们向更深处爬去，他不能用手把它们扯开，怀里的小家伙已经开始不安地哭闹。该死的应激反应，他的胸又开始胀痛起来。

更多的黑蛇从他的领口钻出来，坚硬的鳞片把他上身的衣服也切成了碎片，山姆把育婴舱向腹部埋的更深，双臂不可避免地箍在胸肌下方，把那两块挤得更加突出——就像是送到了它们嘴边。

冰凉的触手现在又变成了柔软的小嘴，贴在令他痛痒不已的顶端，开始模仿婴儿吮吸的动作，折磨自己走投无路的猎物。淡黄色的乳汁混在粘稠的黑泥中，淋淋沥沥向下流淌，落入脚下的黑泥潭里。

山姆感到无比的羞耻，特别是在克利福面前，尽管他现在认不出自己，可让自己的父亲看到儿子这样不堪的一幕已经令他把所有理智都烧了个干净。而他的身体也对这样的折磨做出了诚实的反应，又痒又麻的感觉从胸前传来，像是有人用夹子夹住那两点，然后通上细微的电流，于是他张开嘴低声呻吟，另一条黑蛇趁机钻进他的嘴里，缠住舌头翻搅，焦油的味道弥漫在整个口腔，山姆想要把嘴里的蛇咬断，可它强硬地磨过他的上颚，带起另一串粗糙的电流，然后钻进喉咙深处，逼他高高仰起脖子，从眼角挤出泪水。

山姆不明白为什么这次回到这片战争的冥滩会变成现在的样子，他也没有过多的理智去思考，被强行撩起的欲望烧红了他的眼角，这具身体比以往更加敏感，埋在腿间的蛇群已经把他逼到最后的边缘。他颤抖着想要释放，想要从悬崖上跳下去，可那些触手死死拉住他的脚腕，变成小针钻进狭窄的洞口，把他堵在快感和痛苦的临界点。他想要松开手，拉开那些作怪的黑蛇，让情欲的浪潮彻底冲刷自己——

可是他不能。

他发出一声痛苦的嘶叫，双臂依旧紧紧把育婴舱压在腹部，任凭群蛇怎么拙劣地玩弄自己的腿间和胸口，只是不能，不能把洛交出去。他想。

“我说过……要用……要用生命保护你……”他从喉间挤出破碎的话语。

育婴舱背面的钢板因为挤压而变形，深深切进他的皮肤，划开腹部的旧伤疤，淋漓的鲜血从伤口涌出来，那群黑蛇便惊恐地后退，红色和珍珠色的雨滴落进黑色的污泥里。

克利福沉默地看着眼前这一幕，没有任何动作，似乎山姆的某句话触动了他混沌的意识。痛苦和茫然在他眼中一闪而过，男人好像才意识到自己身处何方，无数在他手中死去的士兵用憎恨的目光盯着他——

他用手抱住头，发出一声痛苦的大喊。笼罩山姆和婴儿的罗网消失了，浑身赤裸的男人抱着怀中的育婴舱陷进焦油中，很快就没了踪影。

5

夜色笼罩了东欧一座不知名的小镇，原本这里应该寂静无声，伴着漫天星光，偶尔从森林里传来倦鸟的耳语。可一道又一道燃烧弹拖着红色尾巴落进城市里，燃起的火光盖过了天上的星星，把天边烧成一片火红。

“呼，呼，就快到了……”

山姆踢开脚边被烧焦的尸体，钻进一处早就人去楼空的建筑，从没了玻璃的窗口小心探望，一台坦克正隆隆开过街头，黑洞洞的炮口是死神的眼睛，被它盯上的目标都会变成一片废墟。

所幸它没看到这栋摇摇欲坠的破楼里还藏着活人，山姆长出一口气，靠着墙壁滑坐在地，他刚才几乎横穿了半个燃烧的战场，在坦克的履带旁东躲西藏；这对于刚从一个噩梦般的冥滩上回来的人来说实在是太过勉强，现在他都觉得双腿隐隐发软，胸口的诡异触感挥之不去……哦，得了吧，别再想了，他晃晃脑袋把那些不堪回首的画面忘掉，屈起双腿打量自己所在的这栋建筑；

这里似乎正在举办一场宴会，被突袭的炮弹打了个正着，巨大的水晶吊灯摔碎在大厅中央，翻倒的椅子和桌子到处都是，倒是有几瓶威士忌还好端端地躺在冰桶里，一旁的酒杯歪七八糟碎了一地。山姆捡起脚边的一张旧报纸，上面印刷的日期是1940年3月7日。

“这是第二次的战场……”

他嘟囔着从地上爬起来，没忍住走到冰桶旁，拿起一瓶撬开盖子，凛冽的香气激得他打了个激灵，山姆仰脖灌下一大口，冰凉的液体流进胃里，点燃了温暖的炉膛。他满足地眯起眼睛，这是他第一次喝这种老式的酒，在UCA人们只能通过人工合成酒精来缓解酒瘾，他也运过不少酒精试剂……他忍不住又喝了一口，怀里的洛用小拳头敲敲舱壁，似乎对自己监护人这种行为不太满意。

“知道了知道了，我就喝这一口。”他拍拍育婴舱，把酒瓶放下，绕过地上的狼藉慢慢向里走。

突然他肩头的奥卓德克亮起来，向着面前的黑暗疯狂闪烁，微弱的光亮照亮了眼前的景象。山姆护住腹部的育婴舱，后退一步，惊骇地抬头；

一张巨大的黑网取代了水晶吊灯的位置挂在天花板上，中间挂着一个赤裸的男人。

网上粘着的娃娃咯啦啦地响起来，每个都只睁开一只眼睛，火焰从网的边缘烧起来，散发塑料烧糊的臭气。克利福挣断了丝线落在地上，缓缓睁开眼睛。

山姆一只手护住洛，另一只手抽出腰间的手枪，对准正向自己走来的男人的胸膛。“克利福！克利福德·昂格尔！”他大喊他的名字，试图唤起一些神智。

如同上一次一样，克利福对山姆的呼喊充耳不闻，更多的焦油开始从他脚下浮起，于是山姆闭上眼睛扣动扳机。

枪声在空旷的大厅里炸响，明知道自己的血液无法对冥滩上的敌人造成真正的死亡，可山姆仍不敢去看面前的人，他放下手，坚持着睁开眼睛。

黑色的血从胸前流下来，滴在脚下停止弥漫的黑泥潭里。克利福低下头，皱着眉，似乎在疑惑为什么能有武器对自己造成伤害。血雾弥漫在身周，那些亡灵士兵在地底畏缩不前，他感到恼怒，于是在胸前变出一把冲锋枪，向面前奇怪的男人扫射。

山姆迅速矮身躲过第一串子弹，猫着腰在桌椅间穿行，用手枪向不远处的人回击，子弹很快就打空了，可克利福还是没有倒下，于是他抓起桌上的酒瓶向克利福扔去，正中靶心，晶莹的玻璃和酒液碎了他一头一脸。

这样的挑衅激怒了士兵，克利福把手中的武器扔到一边，踩在翻倒的桌子上高高跳起，把来不及躲闪的山姆扑倒在地，双手掐住他的脖子。

山姆屈起膝盖砸在克利福的腹部，伸出手也掐住对方的脖子，腹部的洛不安地扭动起来，他皱了皱眉，再次屈起双腿压在育婴舱上，小腿绕过男人的腰间，双脚扣在一起，把克利福的身体和洛隔开，再用力把两个人的位置倒了个，借力跪在克利福的身上。

两个人的手都没有离开对方的咽喉，都在坚持看谁先倒下，山姆感到眼前一阵阵发黑，奥卓德克发出了血氧不足的警告，他想起自己身上还连着小家伙，不得不松开手，拉住克利福的手腕用力向外扯。

洛发出了虚弱的哭声，山姆感到脖子上的手突然松了力道，他跪倒在地，大口喘息，咳出带血的唾沫，面前的男人没有继续攻击，也跟着跪下，向他伸出手。

“不！”

山姆向后缩了缩，一块吊灯的碎片扎进他的大腿，鲜血迅速浸透了衣服晕开明显的痕迹，他抬起头，看到克利福的眼睛，黑色的焦油正慢慢涌出。

“宝宝……我的宝宝……”

男人手脚并用爬向山姆，似乎忘记了自己是这片冥滩的主人，一道小小的命令就能干掉面前的敌人，或是把对方拖进无底的泥潭。他一边爬，一边呼唤自己的孩子，黑色的泪水流过苍白的侧脸。

更多的碎片扎进他的手掌，他浑然不知，只顾向自己的目标靠近。血痕与酒渍混合，在他们身旁发酵，发出令人头晕目眩的香气。窗外的爆炸和枪声在这香气中也变得模糊，似乎一切都离这里很远了；

山姆已经退到了翻倒的桌椅围成的角落，再没有任何退路，他抽出腰间的匕首，对准正一寸寸爬来的人，他看到颤抖的刀尖，对准克利福赤裸的胸膛。

黑影带着腥甜的酒香把他包拢，山姆听到匕首刺进血肉，发出‘噗呲’一声，滑腻的液体瞬间流满了他的手心。克利福顿了顿，双臂穿过他的耳边——他没想再掐住山姆的脖子，整个人扑倒在山姆身上。

山姆失魂落魄地丢开匕首，去接男人压过来的身体，空出另一只手解开育婴舱的搭扣，把它塞进旁边的桌底，虽然他对玛琳珍出品的设备质量完全放心，但实在是没勇气让它靠近目前的克利福；他既忘了自己能控制冥滩，又没想起来自己是谁，好像山姆的那一瓶子酒把他砸昏了头，晕晕乎乎就知道往这里唯一能移动的目标上靠。

一颗照明弹甩着长长的尾巴落在窗外的街上，周围的一切瞬间亮如白昼，巨大的冲击波令山姆瞬间失聪，在耳鸣和晕眩中他看着克利福从自己的肩膀旁抬起头，一双眼睛里跳耀着异样的光芒。

克利福伸手捂住他的耳朵，把嘴唇压在他的嘴唇上。

接下来的一切怪诞如梦境，世界陷入绝对的安静，变成纯粹的黑白两色。

山姆睁大眼睛，似乎想弄清楚现在到底是什么状况，但酒精让他的脑袋昏昏沉沉，胃里的火却越烧越旺，顺着食管一路烧上嘴唇和脸颊。克利福正试图把自己的舌头也挤进他的嘴里，他伸出舌头想把它往外推，但除了发出呜呜的声音外徒劳无用。

他被迫吞下两个人的唾液，这比吞下焦油要好了太多，他能尝到自己口腔里没有消散的威士忌香气，现在它们也缠绕在克利福的舌尖。这样的想法让他晕头转向，把面前人推开的手臂也没那么多力道，挂在克利福的脖子上，进不进退不退，他凌乱的脑子还没把这一切理清楚。

“我……很痛苦……”克利福贴着他的嘴唇低语，“我犯下了不可饶恕的罪，一而再，再而三……作为惩罚，我的孩子也要一起背负这沉重的罪孽……”

黑色的泪水从他眼底涌出来，山姆看到他颤抖的睫毛，冰冷的吐息喷在嘴唇上。

“……无法解脱，无法赦免……我该向谁求救，向谁祷告？那些人在看着我……在地狱里看着我，等着我掉下去，等着撕碎我的孩子……”

他眼中的悲伤令人心碎，怪物收起了獠牙与利爪，把最柔软的腹部和伤口袒露在山姆面前。

没等山姆回应，他又亲上来，像撒娇的孩子向父母讨要糖果。一想到这个，山姆脑子里有根弦‘啪’的一声就断了，他的胳膊终于绕过面前人的脖子，把克利福拉近自己。

“我最好忘了你是谁……也忘了我是谁。”

他嘟囔着，忙着和嘴里另一个人的舌头纠缠，他还是什么也听不见，索性自暴自弃地发出粗重的喘息，克利福的吻从嘴唇落到下巴，划过脖颈，最后停在他的胸前。

“哦不！别，克利福！”

山姆惊恐地睁大眼睛，这是他最羞于启齿的秘密，现在却袒露在最不愿被知晓的人面前；他无法阻止克利福伸出舌尖绕着那一点打转，像羽毛轻轻扫过；他剧烈地颤抖起来，像一头走投无路的野鹿，把最柔软的脖颈凑到猎人枪下。

“求你……”

他的声音已经带上了哭腔，该死的情绪波动，天杀的激素异常，情欲已经烧干了他的脑浆，只留下控制行动的那一小块——山姆伸出手扣住面前的脑后，想不清到底是把他压近自己还是推开，就像那句“求你”到底是在求克利福干什么。

克利福把那一点衔进嘴里，用力地吮吸了一下。

山姆不敢低头，也不敢思考任何关于现状的一丝一毫，他庆幸自己暂时失去听力，听不见自己的喘息和身前的吞咽声，这估计会令他羞愤致死。可无数神经末梢忠实地传达给他所有的感觉，克利福的牙齿和舌头，呼吸的气流，还有液体一点点流出自己的身体……他屈起腿，想要掩藏自己另一部分的现实，却被面前人压住了膝盖。

他不知道克利福到底有没有认出自己，又把自己当成了谁。在战场上所有的男人都恨不得变成孩子，变成在母亲怀里吃奶的婴儿，这里是世界上最安全的地方，是离家最近的地方，不用承担任何危险，也不用考虑任何敌人，或许这种强烈的返乡情绪令克利福变得异常，把他当成了……自己的母亲。

说来也可笑，他以为自己从来没有父亲，现在是父亲的人却把孩子当成自己的母亲。山姆闭上眼睛，努力不在悖德的道路上越走越远。

终于克利福放过了对秘密的探求，重新找上他的嘴唇。山姆在他的舌尖尝到了自己乳汁的味道，又腥又甜。火焰又一次呼啦一下烧到了他的眼角，他皱起眉头，试图从克利福的腿下挣脱，他被裤子箍得难受，设计师在采用布料的时候肯定没考虑当前的情况……他也没考虑到。

克利福干脆分开了他的腿，把自己往他怀里塞，一只手捂住山姆剧烈跳动的心脏，另一只手摸向工装裤腰间的抽带。

山姆全身僵硬的像块板子，连手脚都不知道往哪搁。或许往他头上来一下，再往自己头上来一下就完事了。他胡思乱想着，没发现自己的裤子已经被褪到了腿弯，再想掩饰已经来不及了，他悲哀地发现自己才是这场混战中处于下风的一方，于情于理都是——克利福从一开始就坦诚相见，扒他的衣服扒得理直气壮。

“嘶——”他把烧烫的脸埋进手里，决定当个鸵鸟。

这下他看不见也听不见，感官反而变得更加鲜明。山姆知道自己现在硬的像块烙铁，另一个人也是，他在心里祈求他们两个能用温和的方式和解，谁也不欠谁的。

可克利福似乎并不这么认为，他打定主意要把山姆逼到退无可退的边缘；没有灵活的触手，也没有成群的黑蛇，只是用自己的嘴，和手——这是一个人对另一个人的征服。

现在乳汁和精液都黏在山姆的胸前，把那里搞得泥泞一片。他眼睁睁地看着面前的人伸出舌尖，从自己的小腹一路舔到脖颈，他也看到克利福眼中燃起的光亮，和那烧红了天边的一样；

于是山姆明白，现在是他的孩子为他赎罪的时候。

他没能等到地狱里的魔鬼把他撕成碎片，倒是克利福快把他撕成碎片；无数的手印从大腿遍布腰间，最后牢牢扣住他的胯骨，不断向前冲撞。他的头磕在一条桌腿上，上面的酒杯滚下来碎在他耳边。

山姆觉得自己好像又能听见一点声音，听见洛细微的哭声，还有自己沉重的喘息。他费力地别过头，想要在桌布的阴影中看到育婴舱，可没有连通的装置不会亮起来，所以他只能听见小家伙一直哭一直哭……哭得他心都碎了。

“别……别哭了……”

他向着黑暗伸出手，试图摸到那个小小的圆舱，就算不能碰到洛也好，就算只能和她隔着舱壁手掌相贴也好……眼泪也从他的眼角流下来，他疼极了，像是有人拿着钝斧子一下一下把他劈开，再在沙地上拖行；他又疼又委屈，想不明白为什么自己会遭受这种酷刑，泪水成了唯一宣泄的出口，直到今天他才发现自己身体里原来有这么多液体可以流。

一只手抹去了他眼角的泪水。

“别哭了。”

山姆扭过头，发现克利福停下来动作，正悲伤地看着自己。

“别哭了。”他又说了一遍，手指在那块柔软潮湿的皮肤上摩挲。

山姆看到那双眼睛里的泪水，面前的男人似乎如梦初醒，之前他和自己的孩子隔着厚厚的玻璃，没办法替他擦掉泪水，现在他终于能抹掉它们——因为自己而产生的眼泪。

“对不起。”

他收回手，最后看了山姆一眼，伸手拔出了插在自己心口的匕首。黑色的血液从那个大洞里涌出来，源源不断，在地上迅速积了一滩，从湖泊变成海洋，把面前的两个身影淹没。

6

雨水从棕榈叶上滑下，滴在男人的脸上。

山姆皱了皱眉，睁开眼睛，育婴舱就在他眼前。里面的小家伙正抱着双腿打转，看见他醒了，对他露出一个甜甜的笑容。

“你还在就好……”

他松了一口气，把育婴舱安回原来的位置，从地上坐起来。热带雨林特有的潮湿空气钻进鼻尖，看来这里是他经历的最后一个战场。

远处隐约传来枪炮的声响，山姆打开了奥卓德克，向着大致的方位前行，越靠近战场，脚边的血迹和肢体碎块就越多，在潮湿高温的环境下腐烂，发出令人窒息的恶臭。他掩住口鼻快速翻过一条壕沟，眼前的森林已经变得稀疏，他甚至能隐约看见蓝色的海岸线。

不，还有别的东西。他眯起眼睛，努力辨认那些正快速逼近的灰点。

第一发炮弹落在他身侧的灌木丛里，炸出一串惨叫；接着是第二发，第三发，炮弹像雨点一样落在森林里，把粗壮的榕树拦腰炸断。山姆弯腰在壕沟里穿行，脚边是层叠的尸体，还有垂死的一些试图拉住他的哭角。他不能停，也不敢停，他还不知道克利福在这片战场的何处，又会不会来找他和洛。

经过了前两次的事情，他已经肯定不会是之前进入风暴中心的重演，一切都有了新的变化，之前看似能完全控制冥滩的克利福似乎也有了一些限制。

一颗流弹在他身旁爆炸，掀起的土花浇了他一头一脸，他听到近在咫尺的枪声，立刻伏地趴下，一队士兵随即从他身边跑过，冲向刚刚登陆的战车。山姆听不懂那些人呜哩哇啦喊些什么，也找不到哪里才是克利福的部队，他重新爬起来，冲进旁边的壕沟。

他隐约感觉到这次克利福不会来找他，而他要找到克利福。

山姆不知道自己在这片战场上找了多久，身边的枪声渐渐止息，森林又重新恢复了寂静，似乎这场战斗已经结束了。他不知道哪一方是胜利者，他不关心这个，只希望能快点看到那个人。

终于，在绕过壕沟的下一个转角，他看见靠在墙边，低垂着头的身影，山姆快步走过去，难以置信地睁大眼睛；

靠墙而坐的男人脸色灰白，一只手紧紧捂住腹部，却捂不住那条触目惊心的大口子，肠子从裂口中流出来，落在满是尘土的地上。左腿的膝盖也扭曲开裂，露出青白的骨茬，鲜血一路蜿蜒流到山姆的脚下。

“为什么，怎么会……？”

山姆小心地扶住他的肩膀，把抗生素针打进去，又从背包里掏出绷带和夹板。他闭上眼睛，用消毒水冲洗流出来的脏器，把它塞回克利福腹部的破洞里。这条破口过于巨大，他拿着针线的手指开始颤抖，又不得不在血肉间穿行。

痛觉刺激神经，让已经昏迷的人清醒过来，克利福缓缓睁开眼睛，看到育婴舱里正向自己吐泡泡的洛，缓缓勾起嘴角。

“不用了……山姆，”他轻轻推了推面前人的手臂，“太迟了，已经太迟了。”

“可是……”山姆看着他的眼睛，有太多的问题要问，为什么你作为冥滩的拥有者却会奄奄一息？为什么会一个人留在这里？

可他一个字也说不出来，满手的鲜血刺痛眼睛，他伸手去揉，把自己的脸也抹得乱七八糟。

克利福看到他这副样子笑出声来，“扶我起来吧，我想到海边去看看。”

他们深一脚浅一脚走出狼藉的战场，满地的断肢残骸，眼前的景色从森林到灌木，最后到低矮的草丘。克利福已经虚弱到抬不起腿，于是山姆把他挂在自己肩头，拖着他前行。

“在这场战斗中我们输了，我作为伤兵被遣送回国。”克利福开口，声音几不可闻，“我带的这一队有三百个人，最后只有三个人能活着回去……从那个时候我开始厌倦这一切，厌倦曾经给我带来无数荣耀的战场……”

“我把大半辈子都耗费在这里，想着怎么摧毁敌人的据点，歼灭尽可能多的敌人，那些……那些生命对我而言只不过是一个数字而已，我根本想不到他们也是人，能感到痛苦，还有人在等他们回去……”

“……在回国的船上，我突然意识到这一切，并为自己犯下的罪恶感到极大的恐惧，我明白自己永远无法赎清这些罪孽，我的手上永远粘着鲜血。”

他们已经踩上了松软的沙滩，蓝色的大海近在咫尺。克利福开始剧烈地咳嗽，伤口崩开，深红迅速在绷带上蔓延。

“是我亲手斩断了所有的连接，我以为自己已经不可能再像普通人那样爱任何人……我一直走在悬崖边上，下面就是地狱……”他伸手轻轻擦过山姆的眼角，又落在他怀中的育婴舱上。

“我知道自己是一颗烂透的苹果，表面虽然光鲜，内里却被虫蛀空了，没人能发现我的丑恶我的堕落我的痛苦，我也无法向任何一个人诉说……踏进了这条脏污的河流就再无法洗净自己。”

“直到我看到了你，山姆。”

泪水缓缓滑过他的面颊，隐没在脖颈的黯影里，“小小的一个，在育婴舱里对我裂开嘴露出笑容，那个时候我突然就知道自己应该如何去爱，如何去保护，而不是伤害一个人。”

“我没能拯救你，你却拯救了我的一生。”

“谢谢。”

克利福闭上眼睛，重重向前倒下，山姆想接住他，也被带进身下的海洋里，无边的海水没过了他的头顶，他伸出手向前摸索，却再也摸不到克利福的躯体。

于是他知道自己又一次回到了意识洋中，只差最后一步，只差最后一步他就能到达克利福真正的冥滩，把他的‘卡’带回来。

可是最后的那根锚是什么呢？

他看到远处有一根纽带在海中闪烁，比他见过的任何一根都明亮耀眼，他游向那里，那根脐带的尽头连着一个小小的婴儿；

是他自己。

7

他看见一个婴儿躺在沙滩上。

海浪在他的身旁涌来又离去，带走岸上搁浅的贝类尸体，他站在那里，不知道站了多久，几年，几十年，几世纪？时间在这里没有意义，一切都是瞬间，一切都是永恒，没有人前来，没有人还记得他。

一双手抱起了那个小小的婴儿。

他抬起头，看到站在沙滩上的来人，不是红衣红鞋的女人，是个穿着运输制服的男人。而奇怪的是，他认得那个人是谁，无论变成什么样子都认得。

来者把婴儿抱在怀里轻轻摇晃，哼着催眠的小调。这调子他也熟悉，所以跟着也轻声哼唱；

太阳太阳休息了，  
外面天也变黑了。  
好宝宝，打哈欠，  
快快睡觉别撑了。  
臂弯永远保护你，  
守护宝宝进梦里。  
暖暖爱，相伴随，  
安睡一晚到天明……

婴儿的哭声渐渐停止，来访者也穿过海浪站在他面前。

“克利福德·昂格尔，”

山姆轻声念出他的名字，“你对我说过，你是一颗被虫蛀空的苹果，早已腐烂，不能被拯救，也无法返回原来的样子。”

“可我思考了很久，觉得你说的不对；”

“你把自己埋进爱和勇敢里，把它埋进那样的土壤里……”他的声音哽咽起来，这些话他藏在心里很久，以为自己永远也没机会说出来。

“然后十年，二十年过去了，那颗种子长成大树，盛开花朵，结出和当年一模一样，健康完整的果实……克利福，我就是那颗苹果，是你通往未来的那座桥。”

他拉住男人颤抖的手，把每根手指和克利福的相扣。

“爱把你变得完整，也把我变得完整，而我生命的尽头是在你身边永远前行的时间。”

“和我一起回去吧。”他轻声说。

END

人之所以被爱，是因为他经历的一切毁灭与消磨。

本文开头与结尾诗句均引用自《查拉图斯特拉如是说》前言篇，黄明嘉译文。


End file.
